August 14, 2006
Steve: Hey, Bo! Bo: Hey, Steve. Steve: How's it going? Bo: Eh. Steve: What's up with the investigation? Bo: Laughs Not much, unfortunately. Steve: I'm surprised I haven't heard from you. I thought we had a deal. Bo: Yeah. Steve: I was gonna help you find whoever took that disc, and you were gonna help me find out who hijacked my memory. Bo: Yeah, well, as soon as I get a shred of evidence, you'll be the first to know. As soon as I get my life put back together, I'll help you do the same damn thing. Steve: Yeah, if that's even possible. Talk about a cold case. Bo: You're still hanging out with Kay, aren't you? Anything coming back to you there? Steve: No, nothing. Bo: Hmm. Steve: But I got to tell you something, man. I feel something. Something's there. I mean, I'm drawn to her. That's got to be a good sign, right? Bo: That's a great thing. opens Hey. Steve: There she is now. Bo: Yeah, there she is. Maybe this case isn't so cold after all. Kayla: Would you look at the two of you, just hanging out here like old times? Bo: Well, we're not really hanging out. We just ran into each other. Steve: Yeah. Bo: You know, I'm getting something to eat. I'm gonna check on my chowder. Kayla: No, no, I don't want to interrupt the two of you if you were talking. Bo: No, no, you're not interrupting. Caroline: Bo, listen, I'm sorry. There's a backup in the kitchen, so lunch will be delayed, but the batch of chowder's on its way. You hungry, Steve, Kayla? Kayla: No, no, I'm fine. Steve: Chowder sounds good to me. Bo: It is. Caroline: When this was the Brady Fish Market, you were always telling us we should open a restaurant, so we finally did. And chowder was your favorite, along with a glass of beer and a good game of darts. Bo: Darts. Caroline: You two should play darts again. Kayla: You know, are you trying to start World War III? Caroline: What? Kayla: You and my brother had this sort of fierce rivalry going and, well, got a little too heated once in a while. Steve: Really? Caroline: You used to play darts for hours. Steve: Oh. Well, let me guess. I kicked his butt. Bo: Yeah, in your dreams. As I recall, he owes me a rematch, doesn't he? Steve: A rematch, eh? Kayla: Well, the last game, you sort of -- well, you beat Bo in a very close contest, and there were some questions about the winning point. Bo: There was no question. He stepped over the line. Anyone could see that. Steve: Wait, wait, wait. Are you accusing me of cheating? Bo: No, no. I'm not saying you cheated on purpose. Cheater! Steve: Cheater? Would you listen? He just called me a cheater. Bo: You'd do anything to win. Steve: Okay, wait a minute here. I'll tell you what -- let's settle this right here, right now. Come on. Bo: Fine by me. Kayla: Oh, I don't think that's a good idea. Bo: I'll keep my eyes on you. Steve: I'll keep my eye on the board. Kayla: Oh! Steve: Yeah! Kayla: Oh, my God! A bull's-eye! Incredible! Steve: Another one, man. I don't even have any depth perception, dude. Bo: You still using that excuse? Steve: That's not an excuse. It's a handicap. Bo: Yeah, you got a handicap, that's for sure. Kayla: Oh! Whoa! Steve: Lucky shot. Bo: Like hell. That is called skill. Luck had nothing to do with it. Steve: No, luck had everything to do with it. Your form's all wrong, dude. Bo: My form? Steve: Yeah, listen, I know what I'm talking about. Come here. Let me fix you up here. Bo: Get away from me. You know, you may not remember who you are, but I am here to tell you that you're the same arrogant son of a -- Kayla: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Bo: It's true! Kayla: Bo! Bo: I mean, he was a know-it-all then. He's a know-it-all now. Kayla: Look who's talking, mister brother of mine. You know, the two of you are exactly the same. You love each other, but everything is a competition. You don't agree on anything. Steve: Funny, back home, I was known as a very easygoing guy. Kayla: Yeah, right. Bo: Oh, yeah? Steve: Yeah. Bo: That's very funny. laughs Watch this form. Kayla: Oh, there you go. Wow. Billie: Nice shot. Bo: Oh, thank you. What are you doing here, Billie? Billie: Oh, I just stopped by to get something to eat. Bo: You remember Kay, don't you? Billie: Hi, Kayla. Good to see you. Kayla: Yeah. Billie: You must be Steve. Hi. Steve: Welcome back from the dead? Is that what you were gonna say? Billie: Something like that, yeah. Steve: Yeah. It's refreshing to be on equal footing with someone. You don't know me any better than I know myself. Billie: I guess not. I mean, I had come to Salem and you had already...disappeared. Steve: Right. Kayla: I can't believe it's taken so long for us to get to know each other. Billie: Well, you've been gone a long time, but Bo's told me so much about you. I feel like I already know you. Bo: Hey, we were just having a not-so-friendly game of darts. You want to join? Billie: I would love to! Yeah. Steve: How about me and Kayla against you and Bo? Billie: Okay, but I got to warn you, I'm pretty good. Kayla: I have a better idea. How about the ladies against the gentlemen? Billie: Ooh! Steve: What's the matter? You don't want to be my partner? Kayla: No, I just think that the two of you would be better as a team. Steve: Okay, baby. But I'm warning you, this is war. Kayla: Ooh, really? Steve: You think I'm kidding? You know I can trace a live target? Kayla: A live target? Steve: A live target. I used to do it back in Cincinnati all the time. Person stands up against the wall, I outline their body in darts from 30 feet. Kayla: Really? Steve: I'm not kidding. Come here. Come here. I'll show you. Kayla: No, no, no, no, no. Bo: This is another whale of a story. Steve: Stand right here. Stand very still. That's very important. Kayla: You are crazy. I'm not standing against that wall for you to throw darts at. What if you miss? I trust you with my life and everything, but -- Steve: Don't worry, sweetness. I never miss. Bo: Sweetness? Steve: What? What'd I do? Kayla: You called me sweetness. Steve: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I -- did I offend you? Kayla: No, no, you didn't offend me. I was just surprised. You called me sweetness way back when. Steve: I did? Wow. Kayla: Yeah. Maybe you're on the verge of a breakthrough. Maybe -- Kayla: I'm so sorry. It's not over yet, Bo. Bo: Damn right it's not. Category:2006